


Hush, Little Baby

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU to <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/new_cuba/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/new_cuba/"><b>new_cuba</b></a> RPverse.  Jude has a baby girl and Dave helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexytorell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lexytorell).



"Dave! Goddamnit, open up!"

Dave stumbled blearily to the door of his flat, blinking when he found Jude standing there, looking quite panicked for the middle of the night, holding a screaming Elsie in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled, ushering the two of them inside and locking the door behind.

"I can't get her to stop crying… I've tried everything. She's not wet, won't take formula, I've walked her around outside for hours…"

"And probably woke half the neighbourhood in the process," Dave grumbled, though he didn't sound seriously angry. "Here, give her to me," he suggested, and Jude gratefully handed the baby girl over, wrapped up in various lengths of cloths. Dave smiled despite his tiredness and cuddled her close, rocking her gently. "There, there now precious. Let Uncle Davey see what's wrong with you, love."

Jude smiled wearily as he sat down on the loveseat, watching Dave walk back and forth with his daughter. "She's so… red," he mused, hugging his legs up to his chest.

"Yeah, she is," he agreed. "And she's three weeks old. Have you been burping her regularly? Any changes in routine?"

"Yes and no," Jude replied. "I can't think what the hell it could be."

"Colic," Dave replied, smiling sympathetically. "I'm pretty sure she's just colicky."

"Colicky? Well what do I do then?"

"Not much you can do, unfortunately. Just keep rocking her whenever you can, maybe rub her tummy. Here, let's try that," he suggested, sitting next to Jude and carefully cradling the baby in his lap before unwrapping her partially, rubbing three fingers in gentle circles on her stomach. For a second, it had no effect, and then the crying began to subside, her big brown eyes suddenly focusing on Dave with a look of confusion.

"That's my girl," Dave said softly with a smile on his face. "You're all right now…"

"God," Jude whispered, watching as his daughter finally calmed down. "You're amazing."

Dave laughed and shook his head, not altering the motion of his hand. "I just know stuff about kids. Here, you try."

Jude frowned and reached out, mimicking Dave's motion until the other man stopped and let Jude do it alone.

"There you are. Easy as pie."

"Easy for you to say," Jude replied with a snort. "Hey, can you sing to her? She loves that."

"Sure," Dave agreed, thinking a moment until he had a song. "Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird doesn't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, daddy's gonna buy you a…" He paused, forgetting the words, and Jude grinned.

"Piece of ass?"

Dave burst out laughing, though he quickly tempered the sound when Elsie threatened to start screaming again. "Jesus, Jude. You're horrible."

"Nah. That's just why you love me," Jude countered with a grin, leaning over to smack a wet kiss on Dave's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."


End file.
